


Years by Years

by Vkookers



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vkookers/pseuds/Vkookers
Summary: Jeongin just sick of being compared to Woojin by Chan. He just want to show Chan who rules the world on the age before he enters adulthood





	Years by Years

**Author's Note:**

> Don't bashed me i just don't want to see any comment about Jeongin being a minor. I do this because my roommate force me to do this. She just need some dominant Jeongin for jeongchan ship y'all. Love it, read it and leave a kudos. Hate it just leave this story

-Jeongin : 14/ Bang Chan : 18-

*Jeongin POV*

After the second time of auditioning for JYP finally I passed. I walk into the big not knowing where to go. Eyes wandering at the thousand of close door until I bump into a person.

"I'm sorry" I bowed to the person. Shit! Why do I have to embarrassed myself once I step in the building. When I look at the person, he doesn't have smile on his face but he doesn't look angry either.

"S'kay mate, just be careful next time" He said then leave. Holding tightly his laptop rushing to the lift. 

"Maybe he just a busy staff" I murmured to myself

Looking at him wearing tight black pants and white shirt with a few button undone showing his pale skin and prominent collarbone not to mention his voice is soothing too from the way he's talking through his plump and kissable lips---

Damn my raging teenage hormone is coming out and yup maybe he's a staff.

"One naughty staff" as I continued stalling around the building.

-Jeongin : 15/ Bang Chan : 19-

It's been a year since I've been training in JYP. Honestly said I've not improved at all, both for my singing and dancing.

I thought being a singer is easy since I'm in Busan, grandma always tell me that I have a beautiful voice but now I know.

Being a singer is not to enjoy old folks but a business. A business that holds a name of prestigious company especially one that come from Big 3.

My thought has been disturbed by creaking sound of open door showing the most beautiful "busy staff" in JYP. Since the next day until a year now from the day we bump he always show up when we have vocal lessons, dance lessons, everywhere in the building. 

"I'm sorry to disturb your lesson but can I talk to mister Yang Jeongin for a sec" 

Me? Why is he want to meet me. Curious question has been flooding in my mind. Is JYP gonna kick me out? Am I in trouble? 

Once we got out of the practice room he said "Hey, are interested for joining the new rookie showcase" 

"Rookie showcase, you mean the one that can turn us into a real kpop idol once we passed?" did he have a power for that. 

"Yeah that one, I've been meeting JYP sajangnim if I can form my own new group" 

"So you're a singer?" I asked him 

"Yeah, who do you think I am, well I'm still a trainee but I already made my own group, you know having a predebut rap song and send it to youtube kind of thing"

"Err, I just asking, just curious" He better don't know that I think he's a staff for this span of one year now. 

"So, do you want to join my group?" He gives me a pleading looks eyes sparkling as an effect. From that I know. I'm lost. I'm lost in his eyes. 

"I'm in" 

-Jeongin : 16/ Bang Chan : 20-

STRAY KIDS SURVIVAL SHOW

*Bang Chan POV*

I'm so happy after the rookie showcase we been chosen by JYP sajangnim against the girls team. I did not expect to win because the girls team is so powerful. 

Today is the day the other members moved to our dorm. Before it's just me, Felix, Jisung and Jeongin. In other name me and the kids. 

Usually I just trust Jisung to take care for both the youngest. Jisung is mature for a kid his age because he already has experienced lives alone in other country. For Felix, I need to take care more of him than Jeongin because he still struggling with places and languages. He also quite gullible. Even Jeongin takes a good care of Felix

When I start tidying the room making it looks define enough, I heard a footsteps behind me.

"Hyung, when the other members come in. Do you have to sleep with them?" I don't know what this kid is implying but I just answer him. 

"Of course Jeongin-ah we don't have enough room because we still a trainee" I pats his hair and start ruffling it make him looks adorably messy. 

"Then can I sleep with you instead, they can have my bed" I raised my eyebrows, I don't what on his minds. 

"You can't Jeongin-ah you have a lot of stuff and my room is not big enough to fit in. Also you still studying, I don't want to disturb you with the noises I make when I compose new song for us 

I explain to him. His shoulder slowly goes into slump position. He nod his head

"Alright hyung" 

"You can come to my room if you need anything, it's not like I live in Sydney right?" I smile. Try to lighten up his dampen mood. 

"You right hyung" He smile but sometimes it doesn't reach his eyes. He makes his way out of my room. 

*Jeongin POV*

The new members come to our dorm. As we followed Chan hyung idea, they can choose their own room without knowing who the owner. 

How I wish Minho hyung ang Seungmin hyung get a room with Chan hyung since I trust them. 

For Minho hyung, I know that he's whipped for Jisung hyung and Seungmin because he just Seungmin. Nothing special about him

Unfortunately half of my wish come true. Half! Because Woojin got into the room with Chan hyung. As in freaking Kim Woojin who Chan hyung gives hearts eyes and showered him with compliments everytime he been asked to be a demo singer. 

Fuck my life. I don't know why lucks never being by my side. 

........................................................................................... 

Today for dinner Chan hyung will cook for us, helping by Woojin hyung and Felix. I wanna help too but Chan hyung told me to play with other hyung because Jisung hyung is not entertaining enough to distract them from hunger. 

Well at least not to Minho hyung. Everything Jisung hyung do is amusing for him. He got a severe 'non Jisung allergic'. 

"Hyung! Minho is hungry. Minho wants to eat now!!!" Minho hyung whining to Chan hyung. 

"Hyung, you do know if Minho talking in third person views means that he's seriously hungry" Seungmin said like all the facts he said is true. 

"It's hyung for you, you brat" Minho hit Seungmin head from behind. 

I see Chan hyung fasten his speed cutting the vegetables as fast as he can. I afraid that he will---

"Ahh!" Chan hyung hissed 

Hurt himself. Dammit why do I to be right. I immediately go to Chan hyung. 

"Hyung, are you ok" I ask and about to look at his finger until Woojin hyung beat me. 

"You hurt Chan, just let Jeongin do the work" he slowly blowing air to Chan hyung bleeding finger. 

"I'm fine Woojin-ah" Chan hyung answered not minding that I'm still here. The both of them still on their lovey dovey state until Jisung hyung broke the silence. 

"Ooooo, Woojin hyung is being a knight in shining armor for Princes Chan" Jisung hyung and the rest of the members at living room start to make a kissy noise. Seeing Chan hyung flustered face makes my blood boil. 

"Let's go Chan-ah. Jeongin you take care the rest" I just do the work without answer him. 

"Are you ok Jeongin-ah" Felix broke the silence. He doesn't look at me as he still peel the onions. 

"Yeah, why would I be" I give him reassuring smile. 

"I know about your feelings to Chan hyung" I looks at him as he continues "You're eyes tell everything" 

"What do you know Felix" I asked him

"Trust me, I know how that feel" he said while giving a longing stare to Hyunjin hyung who currently hugging Changbin hyung. Now I know I'm not the only one who needs love. 

"Are you ok hyung" I asked him back

"Ecstatic" he said then continued doing his work. 

............................................................................................

*Bang Chan POV*

JYP have been giving new missions. We have to make our own song that represents 'us'. 

After discussing with the members, we choose the last title track 'elevator' thanks to Jisung enthusiasm on his suggestion dir having sentimental plus hip-hop genre. 

Before I give the song to members, I need to choose one member for demo version. Both Jeongin and Woojin raise their hands. I choose Woojin since he has a lot of experience. It's kinda shocking to see Jeongin glare at him tho. Because Jeongin is a peaceful kid. Maybe he having a bad day at school. 

............................................................................................

*Jeongin POV*

Today is the day for dance practice with 'Hellevator' as title song. Minho hyung sat in front of us to make sure that we being doing well. Since he's the oldest in dance line, he gonna lead the dance. 

To be honest, dancing is not my forte. So it's not shocking if I make a lot of mistakes. They stop dancing everytime I make mistakes until Chan hyung can't take it anymore.

Chan hyung take Minho hyung part to make sure we dance perfectly. His eyes sharpen, no more playing around. His oozing charisma as a leader come out. 

"Jeongin you shouldn't be like that, be more flexible like Woojin" 

"Jeongin-ah you have to looks free, look at Woojin" 

"Jeongin-ah I know you a vocal, but Woojin also a vocal if he can dance---" 

"Shut up hyung!!! Woojin this. Woojin that. Why would you point him up if we have a dance line to be praise. If I'm so much a burden, just take me out of this group" 

I said and close the door as hard as I can

*Bang Chan POV*

I'm about to follow Jeongin until Felix stop me

"No hyung, let me go to him. You all continue without us" he about to stand up but Hyunjin grabs his hand

"Why you need to go Felix, why do you care so much about him?" Hyunjin said still holding Felix hand

"Because he is my friend, a brother, unlike someone, I know how to value friendship and not leave him even if he being a burden" He let go of Hyunjin hand and go towards the door. 

This is too many drama for one day

-Jeongin : 17/ Bang Chan : 21-

*Bang Chan POV*

We wins Best Rookie Award for MAMA. I'm so happy people accept us even if we just an 8 month idol. 

I hug each members on the stage. All of them hugging me back while crying in happiness. All but not Jeongin. He immediately let go of my grips. At first I thought he hates skinship but a I passing by at their room I always see Felix in his arm.

I got the idea that he hates me because I always compared him with Woojin. As a leader I know it's wrong. 

I tried to get close to him back by making his favorite lunch box but he end up giving it to Hyunjin. 

Knitted scarf for him. But he give it to Felix because Felix is sensitive to cold weather. 

Since then our relationship has always become cold. Thanks goodness he is considerate enough to pretend that we are close in front of the camera. 

"Chan-ah" my thought has been disturbed by Woojin hand touching my shoulder. 

"Yea" 

"Can you come with me for a sec. I wanna tell you smtg" he bring me to the backstage room. 

"I've been thinking" He said as he slowly drop his hand to my waist, bringing me closer to him 

I don't know what to do and just froze like that

"You know, furthering our relationship" he start to bring his face close to mine. Our lips just inch apart until I heard a doors that been open, showing Jeongin with cold expression plastered on his face. 

"Sorry to disturb your lovey dovey moments but I need my phone" He said walking towards his chair 

"I uh, I just talk to you later" Woojin let go of me and walk out of the room leaving me with Jeongin. 

As Jeongin about to leave I stop him. 

"Jeongin-ah, do you hate me" I ask him. I see him stop in front of the door as I continue "I'm sorry I'm always mad at you. I'm sorry I'm always compare you to---" 

"Comparing me to Kim Woojin. Sorry for being unfair. Yeah are you really sorry for that hyung?" 

He ask me as he close the door, locked it maybe because he doesn't want people to know that we are arguing. As he comes closer to me and push me towards the wall. 

I whimpered because it's hurt so bad. I don't say anything because I don't want to angered him. 

I can't seem to control my tears as well. I just can hide it by looking at the floor. 

"Tell me hyung, are you really sorry for that?" His grip to my shoulder tighten. He brings his other hand to my chin force me to look upward. I cannot look anywhere but his face. His sharp eyes piercing my soul. 

"You still pretty even if you cry" He said that then slammed his lips to mine. I hissed at the harsh contact of our teeth. He tilts his head to get a better access of my lips. 

My head feel dizzy because his lips is moving on fast pace. I can't help myself but to drown in his kisses. 

He seem to be bored with kissing only because his tongue started to lick my lower lips asking for entrance. I can't give in, hell even kissing only is wrong. 

My action starts to angered him as his left hand makes its way to my hair and grabs it, hard. 

"Ahh" I accidentally open my mouth. He doesn't waste his time and darts his tongue into my mouth, intertwine it and suck it until slurping sounds can be hurt for both of us. 

He let go of my mouth creating a string of saliva connected from both of our lips. He start peppering kisses from my jaw to my neck and suck until it leave a reddish bruise. 

"J-Jeongin-ah it wrong. We better stop this" I heavily breath 

Instead of stopping he start kissing me again, harder than the first one. He picks me up even higher making me having no choice but wrapped my legs around his waist. 

He placed his hand under my thigh pushing me deeper to the wall. 

" Nothing we do is wrong hyung" He breathe to my mouth. His deep voice making me dizzy as he continued saying "The only wrong things is you falling for Woojin hyung temptation. I'm gonna marked you, makes you spread your legs for me because you're mine and mine only" He growl to my ears softly bit my ear shell. 

And who I am to reject this invitation as I making the first move to kiss him. 

-Bonus-

*Woojin POV*

"Hey hyung" Seungmin said to Woojin who lost in his thoughts 

"What are you doing here?" I ask him since he's not the type to be with me alone 

"Just making Minho hyung ship come true" Seungmin give me a small smile 

"Then he should have making Jeongin fall for him instead of Jisung and not Jeongin with Chan" saying Chan name leaving a bitter taste to me. 

"Well I don't have a choice but to accompany you, since I don't to watch Hyunjin and Felix sucking face. For Changbin I just hate him. Also he with Wooyoung right now. And hyung" 

I look at Seungmin. "I think you make a good choice. You strong enough to let go a person you love to someone who can make him happier" 

"Yeah" What Seungmin said is true. I do make a right decision. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story is lack of grammar. It's my first time entering ao3. Just give jeongchan some love. Also I'm a biggest hyunlix shipper. I just need some time to make their story.


End file.
